<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fisherwoman by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531992">The Fisherwoman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampirates - Justin Somper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly appointed Captain Tempest finds his weapons expert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fisherwoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura-Mellark">Laura-Mellark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a prize request for Laura-Mellark on dA. The unnamed OC (Veronica) belongs to her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newly made Captain Connor Tempest and Admiral Li strolled down the gangplank together as they made their way to Cheng Li's preferred haunt, <em><em>The</em></em> <em><em>Full Moon Saloon.</em></em></p><p>The<em><em> Full Moon </em></em>was newer than Ma's, but just as dank and frankly lacked old-world nautical spirit he had come to love.  The crowd, too, was more subdued with recent news of another Empire victory, at the cost of many Alliance lives. Most drank to forget or ease the pain. Sadly, Connor doubted Cheng Li would let him have the same pleasure tonight.</p><p>"How could the Alliance be so idiotic?" she fumed. "Even a first-year at Pirate academy could have seen it was a trap!"</p><p>"There's nothing we could have done otherwise, even if we <em><em>had</em></em> known it was a trap." Connor tried to reason, wishing Jacoby or Jasmine was here to take his place. Instead, they got to spend <em><em>quality</em></em> time together, leaving him to contend with the <em><em>delightful</em></em> admiral.</p><p>"No, if we'd had the numbers we might have still won, but Black insists on spreading us so thinly it's amazing we have any ships left. He needs to stop making new ships and captains, and focus on defending the ones we have left,"</p><p><em><em>Ah-ha</em></em>, Connor had wondered when it would come down to this. "You don't think he should have made me captain."</p><p>"No," she said, never one to beat around the bush in favour of feelings. "<em><em>The Tiger</em></em> needs every man on deck and I doubt the other Captains will be willing to lend you their crew. Your heritage might have given you abilities others can only dream of but I doubt even you could materialize a crew out of thin air."</p><p>As they stepped through the open doorway into the saloon, the conversation lulled, giving Connor a moment to reflect. Cheng Li was right in some respects - a ship wasn't any good without a crew to defend it and he had no idea where he was going to find one with pirates dying left, right and centre.</p><p>"What if I put my own crew-" Connor began, before another voice cut in: "Admiral Li!"</p><p>Both turned to where Cate and Lorcan stood, waving to get their attention through the crowd. He frowned, but Cheng Li seemed to instantly brighten. Doubtless, she was looking forward to discussing Ahab Black's pitfalls with the lieutenant and weapons expert. As they approached, Connor looked around, having no desire to continue the conversation, pretend to someone else had caught his attention. "Sorry, I've just seen someone. I'll be right back," he said hurriedly, excusing himself before she had the chance to protest.</p><p>He ducked under a waitress' tray and pushed his way through a throng of people.</p><p>"Watch it," a wizened man growled, as Connor narrowly avoided stepping on his foot. "Sorry," he managed, taking a step back in surprise as he caught sight of the catseye gemstone lodged in the man's eye socket.</p><p>As he stepped back, he knocked into a table. A wordless cry of indignation arose from its sole occupant and he spun to see the damage.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, catching sight of a young woman rising to shake her spilt drink from her shirt and<em><em>...book</em></em>?</p><p>She glanced up through shaggy sun-bleached hair with a glare. "I'm really sorry," he repeated, reaching for his wallet. "How much do you need for a new book."</p><p>"No please, don’t bother. Just go," she said sitting down, and gesturing for him to leave her alone. She opened the book again, determined to ignore him and read through the beer-stained paper.</p><p>Despite her unfriendly nature, Connor's curiosity was piqued. He'd never known a pirate more interested in books than beer. He couldn't help but pull up a chair and sit down across from her.</p><p>He saw her raise an eyebrow in question, over her book, as she realized he hadn't yet left. "At least let me buy you another drink," Her gaze softened by a fraction and she gave a curt nod.</p><p>Connor waved to get a waitress' attention. "Two of what she's having."</p><p>The waitress nodded, and the girl returned to her book. He took the moment to take a proper look at her. She was pixie-like: thin with a pointed chin. Pretty, definitely, but she looked ready with some sarcastic remark for any man who told her so.</p><p>The waitress returned with the two drinks, and Connor winced as he took a sip of the potent drink.</p><p>"Are you still here?" the girl asked, without glancing up. "Don't you have something better to do?"</p><p>"Not particularly, I'm just wondering what someone like you is doing reading in a place like this."</p><p>"<em><em>Someone like me</em></em>?" she said sharply.</p><p>Connor flinched. "Well, you're obviously not a pirate." She shifted slightly and he spotted the rapier lying on the seat next to her and he wondered if he'd been mistaken.</p><p>"I'm a fisherwoman, actually. Not that it's any of your business."</p><p>Now it was Connor's turn to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "A fisherwoman with a sword?"</p><p>"Fishing is a dangerous business."</p><p>He didn't push the topic further, but Connor had a feeling there was more than to her than met the eye, so instead, he switched tactics. "I hope your book wasn't too valuable."</p><p>She shrugged, "Just an old copy of Moby Dick. I can get another."</p><p>"My dad used to read that to me as a kid."</p><p>There was a flicker of a smile, tinged with sadness. "So did mine."</p><p> Despite the simplicity of the statement, to Connor, it felt as if he had gained a deep insight into the girl's private life. He thought carefully before speaking. "I guess fishing is a dangerous business."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments, taking sips from their beers, before a new question arose: "Do you have a name?"</p><p>"Naturally," she said, a true smile appearing on her face this time.</p><p>"Can I have it?" he asked, smiling back.</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>There was another lull in the conversation, this time more companionable, as they both took another draught. This time she spoke first: "You ask a lot of questions for a pirate."</p><p>"Captain."</p><p>She gave him a strange look. "Huh?"</p><p>"I'm a pirate captain," he clarified.</p><p>"Hmm," he realized she was studying him as closely as he had done to her earlier. He did his best to look as confident as possible, which wasn't exactly easy with this strange new companion. "You don't look like a pirate captain," she finally concluded.</p><p>"And you don't look like a fisherwoman."</p><p>"Or a pirate?" she teased, enjoying their game.</p><p>"But you <em><em>are</em></em> a sailor and a swordswoman" he concluded. "Your hands are rough from seawater and the grip of a sword."</p><p>She gave a nod of approval. "Very good. Now it's my turn," she glanced down at his hands. "You've obviously not been at sea as long as me, but you knew I saw a swordswoman by the state of my hands, so I'm guessing you deal with swords too." She gave the bar a weary glance. "Judging by the crowd in here tonight, I'd say your a new recruit to this war, rapier fodder for vampires basically. Am I close?"</p><p>He couldn't help but grin at that, 6 months ago and she would have been completely right. Now? Not so much.</p><p>"Connor?" A voice called out from across the room, "Has anyone seen Captain Tempest?"</p><p>Connor stood up; "Over here!" he called back to Cate. He glanced back down at the girl. Rapier fodder? Really?"</p><p>Now she grinned and shrugged. "As good a guess as any."</p><p>She stood as Cate, Cheng Li and Lorcan approached, none looked particularly happy. Although Cate did give him a brief hug before turning to his new companion. He watched them take the measure of each other, both were tense and there was a weariness to their movements as if both expected to have need of their sword any moment. There were other similarities too, the dishevelled appearance, muscled body-tone, lively eyes, and now that they were stood up the mass of weapons tucked into every pocket and strap available.... <em><em>fisherwoman, indeed.</em></em></p><p>"Connor," Cheng Li began, making bother other women turn to break off their standoff. "I don't believe we finished our previous conversation. I was just consulting Mistress Morgan and Lieutenant Furey; we all agree it would be impossible to find you a proper crew,"</p><p>"Admiral Li, is right," Lorcan added. "It's possible Black might be able to muster up a fighting force. But you'd be missing too many key positions on the crew."</p><p>Connor glanced back at the nameless girl and suppressed a smile. "Not necessarily."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Lorcan asked following his gaze.</p><p>"I've already found my own weapons expert."</p><p>She glared at them, "What makes you think I want to be your weapons expert?"</p><p>"What makes you think you don't want to be?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>